


The Give and Take of Early Mornings

by dearxalchemist



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/pseuds/dearxalchemist
Summary: The tops of his cheeks flush the softest of pinks which only makes her smile widen. They’ve been dancing around each other for months, spending too much time together on private missions, so much so that he has a drawer just for him in her bedroom. It’s something most normal, non-hero people do, according to Helena that is.  He wonders if they're normal under their masks.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Vic Sage
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	The Give and Take of Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DX5536](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DX5536/gifts).

Helena rolls over to an empty side of the mattress. A scowl crosses her features as she’s greeted with the bright rays of the morning sun, filtering into her sixth floor apartment, warming the bed just a little too much for her. Bit by bit she begins to untangle herself from the mess of sheets, tossing her mess of curls over one shoulder to get it out of her way as she pads from the bedroom to the bathroom, snatching up a discarded white shirt from from the floor. It’s too large for her frame, draping over her shoulders and down past her thighs. It belongs to the man banging around in her kitchen, no doubt seeking the coffee she keeps in the cabinet above the fridge. Another cabinet bangs shut in her kitchen and she counters the sound, turning on the faucet and letting the pipes sing as the water warms up, giving her time to wash the night off of her face. She smears what is left of her makeup away with a cotton pad, splashes her face and tries to run her fingers through her hair. It’s a snarled mess of curls and waves, un-tamable like everything else in her life. She leaves it alone, turning off the water to head for the smell of coffee brewing. He’s left half the cabinets open in her kitchen with two mugs set out next to the old machine. 

“You could have been quieter.” She muses, stifling a yawn as she pauses in the doorway of the kitchen to stretch. All her joints groan under the attention as she turns her head over one shoulder to see him staring once again at the makeshift bulletin board he’s plastered up behind her desk, littered with graded papers. Helena makes a mental note to drop them by the school for Monday morning. 

“You would have slept all day,” Is the only answer he gives her. His red hair is messy, sticking out in every direction. The man looks like he hasn’t slept in a week despite their early night in. 

“Is that a bad thing?” She mutters with her smile fading, turning down into a bit of a scowl as she moves into the kitchen, taking the pot of coffee and filling both mugs. Helena tips sugar into her own and a splash of sweet cream, leaving Vic’s black as night.

Vic doesn’t even look back at her, he’s still staring at the board, plucking a string across two thumbtacks. “It is when there is work to be done.”

She sighs with a touch of dramatic shoulder dropping to get his attention, “You work too much.”

“You don’t work enough.” He throws back at her just as she moves under his arm, forcing it up without permission. Helena passes his mug to him, elbow digging into his side for extra emphasis as she leans up on the tips of her toes. Her lips press to his cheek before she whispers her next threat to him. Vic stiffens, whole body going rigid as she presses into him.

“Say that again and I’ll use you as target practice.” Her fingers cover his over his mug, her words are punctuated with another smaller peck on his cheek and then she sits back under his arm, looking at the bulletin board that has captured his attention.

“Good morning to you too.” He finally clears his throat and sips his coffee, enjoying the bitter flavor washing over his tongue before adding, “that is my shirt you have on.”

A challenging smirk touches her lips as she glances over her shoulder to him. She loves to entice a game out of him, “Take it back then.”

The tops of his cheeks flush the softest of pinks which only makes her smile widen. They’ve been dancing around each other for months, spending too much time together on private missions, so much so that he has a drawer just for him in her bedroom. It’s something most normal, non-hero people do, according to Helena that is. For once the man of many conspiracies and hour long conversations of the smallest details is at a loss of words, tongue failing him as he opens and closes his mouth a few times before finally spitting out the words. 

“I don’t want to take anything from you.” 

Helena softens, takes another sip of her coffee and then sets it down on her messy desk to turn in his arm, pressing her chest to his, leaning up once more on the tips of her toes. The tip of her nose brushes along his own, as her hands move up to his cheeks. Her palms are still warm from the coffee mug, her fingers brushing over scarring that is usually hidden by a blank mask. 

“Oh babydoll,” Helena’s voice is a low teasing murmur playing with the nickname she’s so lovingly given him, “you can take it all.” 

She seals the words with a kiss. Her mouth pressing hard against his own making them both forget their coffee, forget the bulletin board behind her, and the rest of the city waking up outside her apartment. Slowly he comes to, his own hands moving up into her hair, then down to the nape of her neck and then curling around her like a lifeline. Slowly they untangle and Helena pulls the shirt off of her shoulders giving him one of the sleeves before pulling on the other, dragging him back down the hallway, back to the bed she wants to share with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This little bitty baby fic-let is unedited. All mistakes are my own, inspired by the lovely talented @asktheimperishabletrio who drew a morning sketch of these two!  
If you want to come yell at me about dc feel free to find me on tumblr: @felicia-parker


End file.
